


And they said the devil was a handsome man

by The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette



Series: Red Dead Imagines [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Home robbery, Low Honor Arthur, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette/pseuds/The_Blonde_and_the_Brunette
Summary: Oh boy. Arthur Morgan is robbing your house in the middle of the night. Jenkies. Zoinks. Ruhroh.





	And they said the devil was a handsome man

**Author's Note:**

> I have accepted the fact that I embodied a crazy person while writing this. That's fine. Totally fine. *cracks pencil in half from the strain of seeming normal* 
> 
> And I wasn't suppose to write this, I was suppose to write something else. So enjoy the fruits of my procrastination. 
> 
> Do fanfics still have to say "I don't own anything" at the beginning? Well, just in case, I don't. Ya know. Actually own any of these characters or universes. Shocker.

You don't know how you got the idea in your head that you could've run from him. When he had caught you in the dark, arms pinning you to the ground while deft hands tied your arms behind your back, you silently thanked the heavens that he had knocked the breath out of you just a moment before. It would have been far more worse for you if you had screamed.

When he deposited you onto of the table in the middle of your cabin, knocking the papers aside, you squirmed for a moment. Only a moment though, because the hand on your wrists tightened painfully and you were lifted backwards into the air.

"If you know what's good for ya, you won't give me any more trouble." His drawl was lazy, relaxed, at odds to the sharp twist the gave your hands before he let you drop back onto the table, a cry escaping you as you landed on the rough wood.

There was a shuffle of cloth behind you, and he pushed a bandana into your mouth, letting it slide against your lips before pulling it back against your teeth. You clenched your jaw, turning your face away, and a large hand cupped your cheeks, palm against your throat as he applied pressure, forcing your jaw open. Your thrashed, and suddenly his weight was on you pushing down, and panic set in when you realized you couldn't breathe.

As soon as you gave in and opened your jaw, his weight eased off, and he tied the bandana tight around your head, taking a moment to slide the hand that had been against your throat through your hair, cupping your head and turning it so you looked over your shoulder.

His blue eyes were soft, watching your face as he continued petting your hair, taking in each twitch as you fought your urges to get away. Arthur Morgan was a handsome man, probably the most handsome you had ever seen. But the sight of the face you'd known only on bounty posters had caused nothing but dread in your heart when you had awoken earlier to find him inside your house, robbing you. He might have left you alone, had he not turned and saw your eyes staring at him from the crack in the door leading to your bedroom.

"Should've stayed asleep," his dark words had sent you scrambling backwards, climbing out your window and dashing for the tree line. You hadn't even made it halfway.

"There we go, good girl." His drawl washed over you, earning another twitch as he soothed your response with whispered words. "See, we're gonna be friends."

Your eyes rolled backwards as the hand carding through your hair traveled down to your neck and smoothed down your back, and the grin that crossed his lips at the feel of your shiver was too dark to have anything to do with humor. His legs pressed against yours as he took a step forward, pinning your hips to the table with his own as his hands slid upwards, pulling up the trapped fabric of your nightgown.

You squealed around the gag when you felt the cool air on your knees, and he retaliated with a swift smack to your rear, causing you to jump against the table. His calloused palm smoothed over the curve he had just smacked, other hand taking advantage of your momentary stillness to pull your nightgown up more, letting it pool on the table halfway up your back.

It was the rough fabric of his jeans against your bare buttocks that choked a sob from your throat, earning another spank that had you twisting to the side, trying to get out from under him.

"Hold still, darlin'." His hand was in your hair again, gripping tight, the other on your bound wrists as he pushed you against the table, all the while making a shooshing noise. You tried to buck off his hold, causing his hands to tighten to the point of pain.

"The more you struggle, the worse it hurts," his drawl had an edge for half a second, annoyance seeping through, and you felt the dread in your stomach creep up your throat as he picked up your head and shook it a little. "You gonna mind, girl?"

You whined through the gag, but quit struggling and allowed him to center your body back under his. He allowed your head to drop back to the wood, and stepped away.

Your body tensed up in his absence, but you didn't use the chance to try to escape, figuring it was what he was waiting for. Instead your eyes watched as his hands dropped to his gunbelt, unbuckling it and setting it aside. His eyes locked with yours, and held them for a moment, dark grin returning as he shrugged off his jacket, suspenders following, before he stepped forward again, letting the rough material of his jeans rub against you.

The brush of his lips against the ridge of your spine had you shuddering, a whimper slipping out as you tensed, expecting another spank. However, Arthur just chuckled, lips ghosting along the edge of your nightgown, peppering your back with kisses.

"Good girl," he whispered the words against your spine as his hands slid over your rear, tickling as they rested on the soft skin of your thighs. One continued on to your lower stomach, pressing you up and away from the table to give him more room, letting his hand travel lower. When it brushed against the sensitive skin of your mound however, your hips dropped back to the table in instinct, trapping his hand and causing him to hiss.

"Now you've done it," annoyance was back, and his touch turned bruising as he pulled you backwards, freeing his hand. When he cupped your womanhood a resounding crack filled the air, and you shouted from the blow that landed on your ass.

You thought he would stop with that one. When the next landed, your head jerked back with a cry, and when he spanked you for the fifth time, you panicked and started struggling.

It was almost comical how easily he controlled you, only using a shoulder to keep you pinned. His hand on your womanhood shifted, sliding a finger into your slit, causing a confused noise out of your throat.

"You're gonna be a good girl and take it, or we're gonna have problems." His voice was right behind your ear. He let you struggle for a moment, testing his strength, before his fingers oh so softly touched your sore ass and you froze.

"Now, I'm gonna continue. You keep struggling, it's gonna get worse."

Your head dropped back on the table, and his hand pressed firmly against the sore area. He stroked it for a moment, waiting for you to relax. The sixth spank was far gentler than the last three, and though you gritted your teeth you managed to keep still, almost vibrating from the effort.

His lips pressed behind your ear, and his finger in your slit stirred as he delivered the seventh spank. Your head lifted for a moment and then dropped back, eyes shut tight as he slid his finger inside you. He rubbed it back and forth, noting your shivers had started up again.

"You ever been with a man, darlin?" He crooned in your ear, and when you shook your head he hummed, adding another finger. His knee slid in between your thighs to force your stance wider, and your toes left the ground.

You struggled to stay still, the movement of his fingers causing you to let out a little moan, that pitched higher at the end as Arthur spanked you again. He didn't seem to mind your little noises, as long as you didn't move or scream, which was good because there was no way you could stop them.

After the tenth spank, he cooed into your ear, hand twisting under you so his thumb could brush against your clit. Though you had girl friends that had gossiped about men, you were unprepared for the feeling that swamped low in your stomach, causing your thighs to twitch and shake against Arthur's as he eased back and returned to standing behind you, other hand smoothing up and down your back.

He seemed to be waiting for something, watching as you came undone under his hands. His hand left your back and when he tilted his hips forward again, hot flesh slid between your legs and bumped his fingers.

You were jerked from your trance, but he kept up his movements until you practically writhed underneath him, eyes snapping open as the feeling in your stomach snapped and flooded your limbs. You would've lost your footing had your toes been touching the ground, and as it were you hardly noticed when his fingers slipped out and he tucked himself against your entrance.

He waited until the wave crested, and your mewl of pleasure turned into a strangled moan as he pushed inside, bursting through your maidenhead in one thrust. It hurt like hell, and your muscles clamped down in an effort to keep him out. Every twitch of your abdomen was painful, and your eyes sought his over your shoulder.

"His eyes were soft again, a little dark humor around the edges. His hand tangled into your hair, rubbing your scalp. "I know it hurts, darlin, just relax."

With no other option, you closed your eyes again, fighting to relax. When his hips pulled back a little and surged forward again, you gave an aborted flop like a fish, drool starting to pool in your mouth from the feeling of being impaled.

"Just a little more," you felt a sharp retort bubbling in the back of your throat, spine bristling even as his hand smoothed over it. "You gonna fight me again, girl?" His voice sounded strained, but the little pat he gave your ass was a grim reminder of the violence he could dish out if pushed.

You whined when he bottomed out, feeling his lower stomach press against the curve of your ass. He made a noise in the back of his throat as he palmed your hip, other hand in your hair as he began to move.

You had to fight a moan every time he thrusted forward, and his slow pace was at odds with what you expected from the outlaw. He rode you slow and easy, gliding in and out as the feeling of being ripped apart died down to a backdrop ache.

When he tilted his hips up and changed angles mid stroke, your eyes rolled back again and the moan you had been fighting escaped, causing Arthur to chuckle.

"Wondered when you'd start," he hooked an arm under your hips, pulling them up more as he leaned forward, lips pressing along your spine again. This new angle had the same effect on you as his fingers earlier, causing your thighs to twitch and start shaking as he started moving again, moaning with every thrust.

When you felt the same feeling building up as before, you shivered and your inner muscles spasmed, pulling a low moan from Arthur and a higher pitch one from you as it coiled the belt in your stomach tighter. You tightened your inner muscles again, earning a nip to your spine from the cowboy.

When the feeling crested again, you clearly felt yourself clamping down on the flesh inside you as you moaned, the pleasure greater than before. Arthur finally sped up his movements, holding you still with his weight as he finished with a groan, face buried against your skin, as his hips snapped against your ass.

You thought it was over, relaxing as you came down from the high, waiting for Arthur to pull out and away from you. However, his arms circled around you, hand stroking your cheek as you felt him mutter against your back.

"I'm sorry about this, darlin, but can't have you hollerin after me." He sounded almost remorseful, pressing one last kiss to your ribs before turning his face away.

His words sparked some disquiet inside you, but his hand was already clamping over your nose and mouth before you could protest. As before, he controlled you with his weight, and every buck and twist grew weaker and weaker as your vision turned black before you sagged under him.

 ........………......................................................................

  
When you woke in the morning, you had the biggest headache ever known to man. Your wrists were tender, and your hips and groin ached with every movement. You cracked an eye open, and blinked when you realized you were splayed in your bed, the door to your bedroom open where you could see the mayhem beyond.

Groaning, you scrubbed a hand over your face, and started as soft cloth whispered over your cheek. Jerking into a sitting position, you stared around wildly, but you were alone in your room.

Grimacing, you looked at your wrist and fingered the black bandana that had been tied there. And they said the devil was a handsome man. Your lips twisted. "Arthur Goddamn Morgan."


End file.
